the_mayday51fandomcom-20200213-history
Brian and Brianna's Bright Lunch
Brian and Brianna's Bright Lunch 'is a children's weekend lunchtime block airing on Comedy Extra since September 2018 from 11:30am to 2:30pm. The block has various segments, games, shows and cartoons hosted by Brian the Bunny Rabbit and Brianna the Bunny Rabbit along with Dusty the Cat, Hugh the Monster, Quackers the Duck (Chef Quackers) and Jackie the Lion. The block has won many awards and has proven to be very popular with its audience share, merchandising (including DVDs, plush toys, T-shirts and an album) and fundraising for charities. There was also a nationwide-selling stage show directed by Big Achievement Productions and produced by IME Consumer Products called Brian and Brianna's Bright Lunch Live! which had a plot involving Brian and Brianna going on a treasure hunt and meeting various characters along the way. There will be further plans on other Bright Lunch stage shows for selected theaters and Butlins resorts. During the Summer holidays, Bright Lunch is also shown on Friday afternoons with more programmes like Combo Ninos, Christopher Crocodile and Malibu CA. A spin-off block: Bright Breakfast! debuted on the IME Family Channel in January 2020 and is hosted by a new mascot - Olly the Duck. This block airs shows that Bright Lunch no longer airs. Continuity The in-vision links that were filmed live on air in-between all the programmes and segments had Brian, Brianna and friends presenting the show in a main yellow stripy set. Brian and Brianna would end up having funny conversations as well as telling bad puns and having fun in general with guests. Even Hugh, Dusty and Quackers would sometimes appear in those links with other bizarre capers. The links were sometimes scripted (if there's been a situation going on with each other or anyone else) and the humor added into them at most times have proven to work for both kids and adults alike. Current Schedule Saturday * '''11:30 '''Chums (from SM:TV Live) * '''12:00 '''Mario Toys Family Super Star * '''12:25 '''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) * '''1:00 '''Oscar Barnett's Toys Family * '''1:15 '''The Foxbusters * '''1:30 '''Kit and Kaboodle (double bill) * '''2:05 '''Little Red Tractor * '''2:15 '''The Wombles (original series) (double bill) Sunday * '''11:30 '''Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands * '''11:40 '''Humble Toys Family * '''12:00 '''Rocky and the Dodos * '''12:20 '''W.I.T.C.H. *'1:00 'Bob the Builder (original series) (double bill) *'1:30 '''Pucca (Seasons 1-2) * '''2:00 '''Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl Programming featured on Bright Lunch (in alphabetical order) * A.T.O.M. - Alpha Teens on Machines) (SIP Animation/Jetix Europe/Disney Enterprises, Inc.) * A.T.O.M. Adventures (IME Animation/IME Entertainment/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Avenger Penguins (Cosgrove Hall Films/Thames International/Boat Rocker Media) * Bill Diff and Elliot Flippy (Oscar Barnett Productions/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Bob the Builder (original series) (HIT Entertainment/Mattel Television) * Christopher Crocodile (Mixpix Ltd/DreamWorks Classics Ltd) * Chums (from SM:TV Live) (Zenith Entertainment/SimplyMediaTV) * Combo Niños (SIP Animation/Jetix Europe/Disney Enterprises, Inc.) * Doctor Oshawott (Associated Rediffusion/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Dick Spanner P.I. (Anderson Entertainment/Monster Entertainment) * Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands (Cosgrove Hall Films/Abbey Home Media/Universal Pictures) * Fantomcat (Cosgrove Hall Films/ITV Studios Global Entertainment) * Frogger Beyond (IME Entertainment/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Henry Hound Toys Family (Associated Rediffusion/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Humble Action Team (IME Entertainment/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Humble Toys Family (IME Entertainment/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Iznogoud (Saban International Paris/BVS Entertainment, Inc.) * Joshua Jones (Bumper Films/S4C/Hoho Entertainment) * Kit and Kaboodle (CineGroupe/HG Distribution) * Lavender Castle (Carrington Productions International/DreamWorks Classics) * Little Red Tractor (The Little Entertainment Company/DreamWorks Classics) * Malibu CA (Tribune Entertainment) * Mario Toys Family Super Star (Comedy World Productions/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Noddy's Toyland Adventures (Cosgrove Hall Films/BBC Worldwide/DreamWorks Classics) * Oakie Doke (Cosgrove Hall Films/ITV Studios Global Entertainment) * Oscar Barnett's Toys Family (Oscar Barnett Productions/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Pokemon Indigo League (Christmas editions only) (4Kids Entertainment/The Pokemon Company) * Pokemon Advanced (4Kids Entertainment/The Pokemon Company International) * Pokemon Battle Frontier (The Pokemon Company International) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (The Pokemon Company International) * Pokemon Chronicles (spin-off) (4Kids Entertainment/The Pokemon Company International) * Pucca (Seasons 1-2 only) (VOOZ Character System/Studio B Productions/Jetix Europe/Planeta Group) * Rocky and the Dodos (Cosgrove Hall Films/ITV Studios Global Entertainment) * Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) (DIC Productions, L.P.,/Sega of America, Inc./WildBrain Ltd.) * Space Precinct (Anderson Entertainment/Stadium Media) * The Adventures of Dawdle the Donkey (Dawdle Productions/Chatsworth TV) * The Brian the Bunny Rabbit Show (IME Entertainment/Mayday Vision/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * The Foxbusters (Cosgrove Hall Films/ITV Studios Global Entertainment) * The Tofus (SIP Animation/CineGroupe/Disney Enterprises, Inc.) * The Toy Railway Series (VarieTV) * The Treacle People (Fire Mountain Productions) * The Wombles (original series) (FilmFair London) * Vlog It! (Mayday Vision/IME Entertainment Worldwide) * Wide Eye (King Rollo Films/Abbey Home Media/Hoho Entertainment) * Wiggly Park (Telemagination Ltd/ITV Studios Global Entertainment) * W.I.T.C.H. (SIP Animation/Disney Enterprises, Inc.) * Wood World (IME Entertainment/IME Entertainment Worldwide) Upcoming Shows * Terrahawks (Anderson Burr Productions/Larkshead Media) * The Caribou Kitchen (Series 1 only) (Maddocks Cartoon Productions/DreamWorks Classics) * Sonic Underground (Les Studios Tex S.A.R.L./DIC Productions, L.P./Sega of America, Inc./WildBrain Ltd.) Segments The Memory Game Brian and Brianna host a Memory Game which gives viewers calling them live on the phone a chance to answer 10 questions correctly and win a prize. Dusty Meets... Dusty the Cat meets a Super Star Comedy friend or a celebrity on her laptop and sometimes meets them face to face whenever she's out on the block holding her microphone. Snap, Crackle and Pop! A revamp of The Big Breakfast fill-in of the same name looking at the latest in pop music and television. Hugh's Reviews Hugh the Monster reviews the latest in video games, films and TV programmes whether he'd love them or hate them. Chef Quackers' Recipe of the Week Quackers the Duck cooks up something tasty which sometimes causes a bit of barmy kitchen chaos! Chef Quackers' Christmas Corner Quackers the Duck is joined by some children to make fun things and cook up special Christmas recipes that viewers will also enjoy making and this time, Quackers doesn't get into too much trouble than he used to! Pancake Challenge! Brian and Brianna challenge a Super Star Comedy friend, a show character or a celebrity to flip a pancake as many times as possible in 30 seconds and find out who will get the highest score to be a champion. Jackie's 1 Minute Newsflash Jackie the Lion gives out brief entertainment news with special thanks from the Scratchy Bottom Observer and sometimes gives away news-related puns that are just as bad as Brian's. Name That Tune Based on the game show of the same name. Two contestants are put against each other to test their knowledge of songs with the aid of Dusty the Keyboard Cat playing a selection of them on her piano. Brian's Obstacle Course Brian and Brianna challenge contestants and celebrities to a difficult obstacle course where they have to pick up hidden prizes that can be won by any Bright Lunch viewer watching now. '''NOTE: '''This is the only live segment to be filmed outside of the studio at a private garden somewhere at Pinewood Studios where Bright Lunch is filmed. Alphabet Soup Another phone-in game where Brian and Brianna challenge the caller on changing some of the following letters floating on a bowl of soup to make up a different variety of words, just like that of the classic ITV gameshow 'Chain Letters'. Guess Who's Hiding Under The Pudding? A guessing game where the viewers try and guess who is hiding behind a Christmas Pudding. Was featured in December/Christmas 2018 editions only. Party Pieces Brian and Brianna show off a variety of home videos with various people performing a variety of acts and they also decide which of them is better which also means the viewers will have to cast their votes on each of them. A bit similar to the same Party Pieces seen on Henry Hound's House Party. Bogies! A one-off revamp of the Dick and Dom in Da Bungalow fill-in with the same name where Brian and Brianna are at a secret location (e.g. Madame Tussard's, London) and they try their best to shout '''BOGIES as loud as they possibly could at different parts of that location, before they would easily get kicked out for eternity. Brian and Brianna on the Road! Brian and Brianna visit places around the United Kingdom on their Bunnymobile and discover more about what goes on and sometimes even throw a party with everyone there. Was seen on Bright Lunch on Friday editions only during the Summer. True or False! A simple true or false game where they challenge contestants to answer questions (most of them tend to be as silly as anything). Viewers' E-mails and Pictures Brian and Brianna show off viewer-sent emails and pictures. Competition Time! Competitions where the viewers can win prizes by answering a simple question or doing something different. Performance of the Day Sometimes, pop groups and singers would visit the Bright Lunch studio and perform their song live on air while Brian, Brianna and friends dance along (and sometimes do silly things to accompany it). DVD Releases The DVD releases of the show has room for both a specially selected variety of programmes and best moments of the segments hosted by Brian and Brianna themselves in pre-recorded links as well as some special features (e.g. behind the scenes material). As with most Mayday51 material, these DVDs are distributed by Humble Video Entertainment through the Mayday Vision label. The Best of Brian and Brianna's Bright Lunch (2019) # Mario Toys Family Super Star: Toad in the Hole # Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt # Combo Ninos: Double Ninos # Lavender Castle: Brightonia on Sea # Wiggly Park: Sleep Slithering # Humble Toys Family: A Trip To Homebase # The Treacle People: It Must Be Fete Bright Lunch Promotional DVD free with Bright Lunch Magazine (2019) # Combo Ninos: Divino Doro # Wood World: The Drawbridge # Noddy and the Useful Rope Brian and Brianna's Bright Lunch Favourites (2019) Shows # Bob the Builder; Travis and Scoop's Race Day # Oakie Doke and the Oakie Hollows Fete # Fantomcat: Lady Gobbling's Gems # Mario Toys Family Super Star: Mario's Twin Recruit # Combo Ninos: NIzza Knights # Henry Hound Toys Family: Bugged! # Pucca: Noodle Round The World # Wiggly Park: Moggy Catches A Cold # The Treacle People: Sounds Crazy! # Wide Eye: Zoom To The Moon # Lavender Castle: Lost In Space # The Tofus: When Worms Attack # Dawdle The Donkey: Dawdle Goes A Little Hoarse! # Rocky and the Dodos: Cheatin' Chick # Pokemon: Johto Pokerap! # The Brian the Bunny Rabbit Show: Snow Tricks Special Features * Dusty Meets... Mario and Luigi * Pancake Challenge * Chef Quackers' Recipe of the Week * Name That Tune! * Hugh's Video Game Review * The Bright Lunch Rap! * Bright Lunch Quiz * Behind the Scenes * Promo Trailers * Weblink Brian and Brianna's Bright Lunch - The Official Album! (2019) IME Consumer Products released a Bright Lunch album in Late 2019, featuring various original songs sung by Brian, Brianna and Crew, as well as music from your favourite Bright Lunch shows. CD 1 # Introduction with Brian and Brianna # Bright Lunch Theme # The Bright Lunch Rap (Saturday/Sunday) # Jambusters! # Bunnymobile # Superheroes # I'm Chef Quackers # Ten Fat Sausages # Fruity Calypso # Eggs are Good! # Just Desserts # Cool for Cats # I Can Do It # Hugh's Video Game Rap # Bob the Builder - Can We Fix It? # Combo Ninos - Theme # Mario Toys Family Super Star - Theme # The Treacle People - Megamix # Wide Eye - Theme # Avenger Penguins - Bike Up! # Dawdle The Donkey - Theme (ft. Chris De Burgh) # Christopher Crocodile - Theme # Joshua Jones - Theme # Wide Eye - Conchita's Song # Fantomcat - Theme # Pucca - Funny Love (ft. Tabitha) # Noddy's Toyland Adventures - Theme # Rocky and the Dodos - Theme # Bob the Builder - Super Spud # Wiggly Park - Theme # Pokemon - Indigo League Theme # The Tofus - Theme # Avenger Penguins - Haddock Milkshake # Oakie Doke - Theme # Pokemon - PokeRap # Wide Eye - Fireflies # Lavender Castle - Theme CD 2 # Musical Chairs # Dusty Says # Pass the Parcel # Name That Tune # The Memory Game - Questions # Sound Snap # Well Done # Lavender Castle Story - The Space Museum DVD-ROM Features # Chef Quackers' Fun Recipes # Brian and Brianna on the Road! # The Bright Lunch Rap (Music Video) # Bob the Builder - Big Fish Little Fish (Music Video) # Avenger Penguins - Bike Up! (Music Video) # Pokemon - PokeRap (Music Video) # Bob the Builder - I Can't Get Down/Bob's Brass Band # Wide Eye - The Natterjack Band # Combo Ninos - Merry Merry Mariachis # Poster and Colouring-in Sheet Printables # Promo Trailers Category:Shows